User blog:PlainRock124Fan/Jailbreak suggestions
My 54 jailbreak suggestions. Note 1: My grammar/spelling is awful. Hopefully, you guys understand what I'm saying. Note 2: If my suggestions are overpowered plz tell me. *1. Lock driver's seat and let passengers get in the vehicle. *2. Rocket fuel costs in-game cash *3. Rifle damage buffed (Rename it M4A1) *4. Remove bank timer + Last person in the bank doesn't get kicked out *5. Remove hats feature *6. One time purchasable glider that can be used infinitely. *7. Mute robbery + radio music separately. *8. Parking lots (What it does is that it prevents your car from despawning/getting stolen when you go on another car. It will also prevent tow trucks towing your car, however, parking 4 or more cars and tow trucks will tow them). *9. Tow trucks cost 75k (a truck you drive and tow cars that are laying around the road/tracks or if a player is parking too many cars in the parking lot, you can tow them into the impound lot for money. *10. Better prison. (Example cameras that cops can use or spotlights that can take damage). *11. A Jailbreak season which you can gain past limited time car customizations. *12. Better cash drops. No need to wait to drop cash and you can drop 0-100k. *13. Replace starter pack with extra storage gamepass. *14. Emergency vehicles go faster *15. Firetruck siren sound. *16. Cop car (A free car that could hold 4 players and spawns in the police stations. It can bash other cars putting it a complete stop forcing the driver to reneter the car or wait). *17. Swat van in the city cop station *18. Buff the firetruck to 4 to 6 seats, the SWAT van 6, Minicooper 3 or 4 seats, Model3 5 seats, Volt 2 seats, Pick up truck 6 seats, Monster truck 8 seats, SUV 6 seats, Wraith 4, and Super/sports cars + mustang 3 seats. Some players will have to shoot at the back. *19. Balance vehicles speed. *20. Turrets on the monster truck for the driver. *21. Blackhawk missiles have homing ability (What it does is that it goes to the player you want to target chasing them for 10 seconds. After the 10 seconds are up it will explode. *22. Handcuffing players you will receive their items (if you don't have the gamepasses then you won't get certain items). *23. Killing players will make them drop all their items and their heist/duffel bag. Killing cops will make them drop 2 or 3 keycards, pistols, and donuts. *24. Prison security levels + schedule Ingame 1 min = 1 real time sec. Time never frezes. Schedules depend on your security levels this depends on how experienced you are in the game and how much trouble you made in the game. Min sec (blue jumpsuits) will have 9 hours of free time med (orange jumpsuits) will have 6 hours, and max (Red jumpsuits) will only have 3 hours. Supermax (dark red) will only occur if you caused a lot of trouble it will only give you 1 hour of free time. Deathrow (???) Will only occur if you killed too may players. There will be only 24 hours of escape with no free time at all if you don't manage to escape then you will just be kicked out of that server. *25. More escapes (maybe using an item from the yard or cafeteria and use it to dig your way out in your cell). *26. Visitors NPC or players can visit the inmates in the visitor building. The visitor could give them an item or cash. They only come during free time. *27. Phone calls use it to call players on the criminal team or call an NPC player to throw over an item over the wall for a price. *28. Houses in the town- They act like apartments but they are free for anyone. The game will add more homes for all the players in the server. *29. Remove the 6 extra cells into a big empty room *30. Cop arresting (if you manage to pick up a pair of cuffs from a dead cop you can use it to cuff a cop they can not do anything until they are rescued by another officer. You can use it for free cards. If the cuffed cops die then they will respawn in a house that a criminal lives in or if they died in the prison they will be in that big empty room. *31. Rope for UFO and maybe even a weapon for the ufo *32. Flamethrowers + Fire extinguisher (It will take a few seconds to set a fire + putting it out). *33. Mobile gun shop gamepass. *34. Cop searching in inmates drawers. *35. Drawer items saved from server to server. *36. Move bounty above the safes icon. *37. Riot shields do not slow you down and it's a one-handed item. Equipping 2 handed items will unequip the shield. Criminals who have the boss or swat pass can steal this item *38. Armor and an improved shotgun (more damage and buff rounds), for the Swat Gamepass. *39. Players who die in the museum will drop a lock picker for a single-player escape. (It will open the center doors up). *40. Heist bags, pistols, UZIs, revolvers (see #53), donuts, tasers, flashlights, grenades, lock pickers, keycards, and gliders are also one-handed items. One-handed items can be used with the Heist bag. *40. A way to slow down trains. *41. Rob multiple red trains cars. *42. The red cars can have a back door so you can continue being on the train. *43. Fake key cards in the evil lair. *44. Dynamite for only one player provided in the opposite side of the 2 player dynamite area, once the one player dynamite exploded and there will be a lock picking set for the player to pick up. This could only happen if there is not another criminal near the museum after 30 seconds or if you are the only player in that server. *45. A full-sized map icon so players can see the full map view. *46. A dealership that has all of the land vehicles except for the 1M vehicles. *47. In VIP servers there could be a team battle. For a token. *48. VIP servers do not have to follow the team limits. *49. VIP servers could also do Friendly fire mode. *50. Boss gamepass can also tell you how much time until a certain robbery is open. *51. Players can shoot down gliders which can disable them. *52. Parachutes are available for players as an item. *53. AR-15, Revolvers, armor, and a sniper for the Boss gamepass. Revolvers are slightly better than pistols, snipers only have 1 shot but it does a lot of damage, and armor gives you more HP. AR-15 does faster shooting than the Rifle/M4A1 but only has 20 Rounds. *54. A how to play guide in Jailbreak. Anyways I hope you enjoyed my blog and write down on what you think about my 54 suggestions. -PlainRock124Fan Category:Blog posts